fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts: Survive
Kingdom Hearts: Survive '''(known alternatively as '''Kingdom Hearts IV: Survive or simply Kingdom Hearts IV) is a fan game developed by Copy-Ability-Studios and released for the Xbox Syndicate as a launch title. It is the fourth installment in the Kingdom Hearts series' numbered saga, chronologically taking place after Kingdom Hearts III. Plot Following the defeat of Master Xenahort, Sora, Donald and Goofy announce their retirement as heroes and plan on being Chroniclers, a trio of "Knowledge Keepers" that will archive and preserve the memories of the worlds through storybooks, each with a happy ending. Rita Book, welcomes Sora, Donald and Goofy to the Library of Infinite Knowledge, located underneath Disney Castle, where all the happy endings are kept secret and safe.However, one day, the happy endings have all disappeared, and the inhabitants of all the worlds have forgotten vital memories, resulting in an outbreak of civil wars. Rita informs Sora that the happy endings being ripped out of their respective books, and claims to have tried getting them back from the worlds within the books themselves. Sora offers to go inside the books, but Rita insists it's too dangerous and that it's in his best interest that he and his fruends stay far away from those books as possible. She leaves to go "take care of business". Sora, Donald and Goofy speculate that s0mething ks amiss and, despite being warned not to, go inside one of the magic books to bring back its happy ending. After Sora sucessfully creates new happy endings in all the magic books, Rita Book reveals her true identity, Margaret Gesner. She reveals that she is the one who tore out the happy endings due to her hatred of happiness (and loud noises), and now must destroy Sora. Gameplay Kingdom Hearts Survive combines many elements and ideas introduced throughout the Kingdom Hearts series, in addition to new ones created specifically for this game. Drive Forms, appearing for the first time since Kingdom Hearts II, change Sora's appearance and abilities depending on the outfit or costume he is wearing. However, not all Drive Forms are limited to just Sora, as Donald and Goofy can utilize Drive Froms as well. In addition, there is no longer a Drive Gauge, allowing Sora to use Drive Form abilities for as long as he desires. The only catch is that he can only use Drive Forms' abilities under specific conditions, such as by performing a specific action. The game also introduces a new time travel mechanic. Certain worlds allow Sora and co. to travel to either the past or present (but not both). Worlds will change drastically depending on the time period and will feature different characters and objectives. Sora will also be able to unlock and use new drive forms exclusive to a particular time period. Drive Forms Drive Forms return from their absence since Kingdom Hearts II. Through the magic of the clothes and costumes that Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather give them, Sora, Donald and Goofy is able to take on a new appearance that grants him a separate set of abilities from his default form by performing specific action. Worlds and Characters Trivia * This is the first Kingdom Hearts game of several things: ** The first Kingdom Hearts game to be a launch title for a new system. ** The first to be part of the series' numbered saga despite not initially having a number. ** The first Kingdom Hearts game to largely features worlds based on Disney-owned properties that have not yet been featured in Kingdom Hearts up until now; this includes propeties belonging to 20th Century Fox, which has become a Disney owned subsidiary since 2019. ** The first time in the numbered saga in which Sora, Donald and Goofy's appearances do not change depending on the world they visit; the only slight exception is the past version of Mickey's Toontown, where everything and everyone is black and white. * The game's original working title was Kingdom Hearts: Civil Wars. * Copy-Ability-Studios originally wrote a more simplified version of Kingdom Hearts Survive's storyline for Kirby's Dreamland X. However, BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 was not comfortable with the idea of Kirby crossing over with Disney in his game, so Copy-Ability-Studios had to save it for this game instead.